


工孝拉郎 我妻凉*桐岛牧生 续篇03

by haitangxiaoyue



Series: 工孝 [10]
Category: masataka
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haitangxiaoyue/pseuds/haitangxiaoyue





	工孝拉郎 我妻凉*桐岛牧生 续篇03

“啊哈~”桐岛牧生被按在床上翘着屁股，我妻凉那根长枪直进直出，发出啪啪啪的声响。  
“嗯啊嗯啊，不……不要了。”桐岛牧生呜咽着。  
这个姿势好难受，几乎快不能呼吸了。  
我妻凉置若罔闻，突然将桐岛牧生抱起来，自后仰躺到床上，这样一来，就从后入式变成了坐式，用力的一顶，自下而上的攻势几乎完全击溃了桐岛牧生的神智。  
“好……好深。”桐岛牧生带着哭腔的声音。  
温和的青年无力的往后压去，我妻凉伸手摸着他的腰身，膝盖分开他的双腿，浓重的喘息声萦绕在两人之间。  
“不不要了，啊啊啊啊。”伴随着一阵痉挛，桐岛牧生前端射出了乳白色的精华，斑驳的洒落在床单上。  
我妻凉皱了皱眉头，加快了冲刺速度，用力顶了好几下之后，泄在了深处。  
身上的桐岛牧生早已瘫软无力，喘着粗气意识迷蒙。  
我妻凉面无表情的把他推到一旁，起身去浴室冲凉，床上的人翻了个身，惬意的眯着眼，困意涌上大脑皮层。  
那天之后，已经不知不觉过了大半个月。  
初始，我妻凉把他安置在了这间屋子，自己却从来不在这里过夜，每次做完爱就洗了澡离开。  
今天也不例外，我妻凉走到床的旁边肆无忌惮的穿好衣服，桐岛牧生闭着眼装睡，过了好一阵，方才听到关门的声音，悉悉索索的脚步声渐渐远去。  
桐岛牧生睁开那双漆黑的眸子，忽的站起身，走到镜子前细细地打量自己。  
我妻凉每次看着自己的目光，都像是在看其他人。  
镜子里的青年皱起了眉头，真是令人厌恶的感觉。  
有时候，桐岛牧生会觉得，自己只是这个冷漠的男人发泄的工具罢了，可是这个男人身上的一切，无情、冷漠、强大，都是他想要的，他在我妻凉的身上嗅到了同类的气息。  
那个死人，怎么可能比自己更了解这个男人，我妻凉迟早有一天，会把目光放在自己身上。  
桐岛牧生对着镜子露出尖尖的小虎牙，愉悦的笑着。  
窗台翻进一个人，一个手刀将还没叫出声的桐岛牧生打晕在地，来人利索的将他背起来，带出了这间屋子。  
我妻凉拐到附近的一辆卡车内，推开门，全是武器，沉默的关上门，坐到了最里面的椅子上。  
“喂，你又在想我了。”黑发的青年乖乖的趴在自己的膝盖上，自下而上望着自己，漆黑的眼珠子忽闪忽闪的，像只调皮的猫咪。  
不，我一点也不想你。  
我妻凉心想着，唇角露出了笑意。  
“说谎的人会有惩罚哦。”漂亮的青年夸张的嘟起嘴，手不老实的在我妻凉腰腹上摸来摸去。  
我妻凉点起烟，闭上眼深深吸了一口，再睁眼，面前空荡荡的，什么都没有。  
如果三年前，我没有让你去查那件事情，你是不是还活着呢？  
我妻凉少有的露出一丝难过的神情，自嘲的笑笑。  
就算活着，也不会再留在我身边了吧。

“咳咳，”怀里的eiji嘴角渗血，有气无力的继续笑着，“快走吧，他们追上来了。”  
我妻凉沉默着将他紧搂在怀里，跳到附近的仓库内，这里全是货物，倒是很适合隐蔽。  
“我不要你了，跟着你早晚没命。”eiji惨白着脸，鲜红的血溢出嘴角。  
“我说过，骗人的话会有惩罚的，你这么晚才出现，”eiji的声音因疼痛而有些发颤，“唔，我想想，我就罚你给十倍的钱哦。”  
我妻凉面无表情，只拿嘴唇碰了碰他的侧脸，手丝毫没有放松的迹象。  
“我说，再罚你补偿我去澳洲旅行，”eiji努力的露出调皮的笑意，“听说那儿有一跳一跳的袋鼠，特别会打架。”  
似乎传来脚步声，我妻凉将eiji放到附近的一个隐蔽点，对着他做了个噤声的动作，伸手扯了块布将他盖了起来。  
远处似乎传来很大的声响，让eiji烦躁的拧眉，努力的往后缩了缩，凉桑不会出什么事情吧？  
过了好一阵，面前的布被扯开了。  
黑色的眸子亮了起来，随即又黯淡了下去。  
“居然躲在这里。”来人轻笑了一下，揪着eiji的头发将他扯了出来，拖到中间的空地上。  
“挺漂亮的，跟着我妻凉可惜了啊。”来人盯着eiji的脸，咽了口唾沫。  
Eiji嘴角带血的勾起媚笑，眼神却冷漠的像是在看一具尸体。  
对方也不气恼，松开手，手枪迅速上膛。  
“我妻凉，不想看他死，你就最好出来。”  
空旷的声音回荡在仓库内，没有回应。  
枪声一响，腿上传来的剧痛，让eiji瞬间清醒过来。  
“唔咳咳~”eiji捂着受伤的腿，强压下喉咙里的尖叫  
四周依然寂静，过了好一阵，仍旧没有任何回应。  
“不出来吗？”那人冷呵呵的笑，对着eiji另一只腿又开了一枪。  
“别，别出来！”eiji用尽全身力气几乎是吼了出来，身子颤了颤，剧痛下后背冷汗涔涔  
“哟，还挺烈性。”那人笑呵呵的踢了踢eiji受伤的腿，“带着血的样子真让人心疼呢。”  
说罢，他直起身，枪指到eiji的头顶：“我妻凉，你不出来，那下一颗，就是他的头。”  
远处传来几声枪响，他下意识的往附近一看，我妻凉出现在了不远处，身手利落的解决了好几个他的手下。  
“杀了他！”话音刚落，我妻凉一颗子弹正正擦过他的额角，耳朵上传来一阵剧痛。  
见势不妙，对方捂着受伤的耳朵，快速的往附近的货物后面逃去，子弹险险擦过他的衣角，临走不忘往eiji身上补了一枪。  
Eiji冷哼一声，苍白着脸蜷缩起身子，我妻凉快步走出阴影，往eiji旁边跑去。  
“砰！”不知哪里来的狙击，一梭子打在了我妻凉的肩头，逼得他退回了暗处。  
呼吸间仿佛就会扯到痛处，我妻凉的肩头被大片的血迹浸湿了衣裳，他皱眉捂着伤口。  
“砰！”又是一发子弹，没入了eiji的手臂。  
对方变态的声音回荡在仓库里：“我妻凉，不出来，你就看着你的小情人慢慢死在我手里吧。”  
趴在地上的eiji侧着头看着我妻凉，勾起惯常的笑意，声音细微：“别……别出来。”  
不出去，eiji就没命了。  
我妻凉捏紧了枪，暗自做了决定。  
抬眼就看到eiji盯着自己的眼神，微微的摇摇头。  
“杀了我。”eiji对着我妻凉做了个口型，唇角弧度加大，平时漂亮的脸上全是血痕，会说话的眼睛像是在乞求。  
“砰！砰砰！”  
像是逼着他出来一样，狙击手根本不打eiji的脑袋，一枪一枪只打在他胳膊上、腿上。  
Eiji呻吟的声音渐渐弱了下去，到后来，几乎没了声响，只会随着枪击身子微微的颤抖。  
我妻凉盯着他瞧，半响毅然决然的转过身，快步往外跑去，身后的eiji露出释然的笑意，疲惫的合眼。  
刚才的射击，我妻凉快速的判断了对方的位置，自后开始往那边跑去。  
要快，再耽搁下去，会没命的。  
绕过门，自后面的窗户翻入，狙击手正趴在上面窗户的顶端，来复枪对着下面的人。  
我妻凉怒由心起，那一声一声的枪响就像是在自己心上划了一刀又一刀。  
欺近狙击手，手上早已换上的利刃迅速的割开了对方的喉管，随着闷哼一声，狙击手倒在了一旁。  
我妻凉拿过来复枪，对着下面埋伏的敌人，一枪一个的爆头。  
“糟糕，狙击手出事了，快走。”一旁的对讲机传来了杂乱的声响。  
“我妻凉，你给我等着！”对讲机里传来了尖利的声音。  
过了一会儿，嘈杂的声音渐渐远离，我妻凉丢下枪，快速的跳下去，一把抱起了血泊里的eiji，快步往藏车的地方跑去。  
耳旁传来男人浓重的呼吸声，eiji发着抖缩在温暖而熟悉的怀抱里，身体因大量失血越来越冷，伤口的疼痛早已麻木。


End file.
